Lentejas
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Toris, la vida es como las lentejas. Si quieres las comes y si no, las dejas.


Fic cortito escrito en media hora para mi sobrina favorita, Papaveri. Basado en la famosísima frase (o por lo menos famosa en España) "Esto es como las lentejas. Si quieres lo tomas y si no, lo dejas".

Como siempre, Hetalia no es mío y este par, aún menos.

* * *

><p>Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar. Ir al autobús, trabajar, regresar. Entrar en el supermercado, comprar pan, huevos, leche y una ensalada fresca para cenar.<p>

No es que fuera una vida muy alegre, pero para Toris era lo que había, como las lentejas. Mejor comerlas que no tener con qué pagar el alquiler del piso y regresar con el rabo bajo a casa de sus padres…

… por tercera vez en dos años.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Por lo menos era educado y saludaba a los demás, aunque fuera mecánicamente.

- Son treinta y cuatro litas. ¿Tiene tarjeta de cliente?

- Si, espera…

Siempre tardaba en encontrarla más de la cuenta.

- Con el descuento son treinta y dos litas con sesenta y cuatro.

No llevaba efectivo ese día. A decir verdad, casi nunca lo llevaba encima.

- ¿Puede marcar el número de la tarjeta?

¿Desde cuando comprar se había vuelto tan fastidioso?

- Ya está marcado.

- Aquí tiene, que tenga una buena noche y muchas gracias.

Regresar a casa, meter las cosas en la nevera, comer la ensalada fresca y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Su vida era como unas lentejas duras y demasiado saladas.

Al día siguiente, en algún momento en el trayecto de camino al trabajo encontró un periódico en el asiento de al lado. En él había un artículo que explicaba que cualquier pequeño cambio podía ayudar a superar la monotonía.

Toris se había levantado con buen pie esa manera y le prestó especial atención a aquel párrafo, aunque lo único difícil era encontrar un momento que cambiar. El trabajo era demasiado agobiante como para intentarlo, pues cualquier alteración podía provocar un desaguisado de difícil solución. Interactuar con la gente era difícil de por si y sus intenciones podían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas por los demás.

Por lo menos se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para cambiar la marca de leche y coger un paquete de Kit-Kat aunque no se lo fuera a comer porque era alérgico al chocolate.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Se podía cambiar la monotonía siendo igualmente educado con los demás.

- ¿Necesita no sé, bolsa?

La cajera hablaba muy raro hoy, bastante más informal que de costumbre.

- No, traigo la mía.

- ¡Oki!

_¿Oki?_

Levantó la vista para ver que no era una chica quien le estaba atendiendo, sino un chico rubio con cara de estar pensando en un chiste muy gracioso. Pasaba los artículos con rapidez, tarareando la melodía del hilo musical.

- ¿Tiene tarjeta de cliente? O sea, para acumular puntos y tal.

- Si, espera…

Ser cajero desde luego es uno de los peores trabajos que podía existir, pero este chico tenía una predisposición buena para hacerlo. Eso también eran lentejas y al contrario que Toris, se las comía con la mejor cara que podía poner. Si había que hacerlo, mejor no amargarse por ello.

- ¡Toma!

- Gracias.

Toris se encontró sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día.

- Son veinte litas. Tío, ¡una cuenta redondita!

- Espera, lo tengo justo.

- ¡Chachi!

Toris entregó el dinero y cogió el ticket una vez le cobraron la compra.

- ¡Muchas gracias y que tenga unas súper feliz noche! – Le respondió el cajero antes de pasar al siguiente cliente.

- Gracias a ti, eeeeh… - Miró la nota, al final – Señorita Feliks.

_¿S__eñorita? _

- Es que soy el primer cajero chico aquí y viene el "señorita" puesto por defecto y eso. Pero o sea, no me importa – Explicó algo avergonzado. Toris soltó una pequeña risa.

- Toma, por hacerme pasar un buen rato – Y le dio el paquete de kit-kat que había comprado -. Quédatelo, no me importa. Soy alérgico.

Feliks sonrió de oreja a oreja y sinceramente parecía aliviado, como si hubiera recuperado un poco la fe en la humanidad después de una tarde cansada y terrible llena de trabajo y agobios hasta arriba.

- Muchas gracias – Le dijo con voz suave, aceptando la chocolatina sin perder en ningún momento aquella expresión de su rostro

- Gracias a ti. Nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Hasta mañana!

Y Toris, sin dudarlo ni un instante, se prometió que iba a volver a repetir de cajero al día siguiente. Por una vez, las lentejas estaban en su punto y sabían igual que las que hacía su madre.


End file.
